Un jour, mon amour (traduction)
by BerlinExpress
Summary: Tout le monde a une âme soeur. Le problème est de la trouver. Blaine n'y pense pas trop jusqu'à ce que la suggestion de son professeur retourne son monde et le force à entrer dans une période de temps bien différente.


**Bonsoir!**

**J'ai été extrêmement motivé pour traduire cet OS car il m'a inspiré et vraiment touché. Je me devais de vous le faire partager. Je dédie cet OS à Lami, elle comprendra pourquoi :)**

**La VO se trouve ici : princehummel . tumblr post / 54493509429 / un-jour-mon-amour**

**Enjoyyyyy.**

* * *

C'est le dernier cours avant les vacances de printemps (cours de français, pour être exact) et Blaine s'autorise à rêvasser.

Aujourd'hui il pense aux âmes sœurs, se demandant quand il rencontrera la sienne (voire même s'il la rencontrera tout court). En voyant l'homme – il est sûr que ce sera un homme, même si ses parents sont toujours septiques – il sait que les initiales de celui-ci apparaîtront quelque part sur sa peau, doublé d'une intense sensation de brûlure. Il sait aussi que cette personne peut être n'importe où, ce qui est effrayant.

Le cours se termine, ses pensées s'interrompant alors qu'il se lève pour partir, faisant un signe de la main à ses camarades qu'il ne verrait pas pendant une semaine.

"Monsieur Anderson, je peux vous voir une minute?"

Blaine se retourne juste avant d'atteindre la porte, confus car il ne voit pas ce que son professeur, Mme Bellamy, pouvait vouloir de lui. Ses notes sont assez décentes malgré le fait que cette langue soit son point faible.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demande-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés. "Je n'ai pas fait un devoir?"

Elle secoue la tête avec un petit sourire. "Non, je voulais en fait vous faire une suggestion. Êtes vous intéressé par les différentes périodes historiques de France?"

Blaine hoche la tête – ce n'est pas sa passion ou quoique ce soit, mais l'histoire en général l'a toujours intrigué. Et en plus de ça, il est curieux d'en savoir plus sur cette suggestion dont elle parle.

"Eh bien, j'ai appris que cela aide parfois les élèves de lire quelque chose dans la langue qu'ils étudient, autre chose que les manuels j'entends. De cette façon, la langue est reliée à la culture et à l'histoire, ce qui augmente la compréhension globale. Est-ce que ça fait sens pour vous ?"

"Oui," dit Blaine avec hésitation, "mais pourquoi suis-je le seul à qui vous proposez ça?"

"Ne pensez pas que c'est parce que vous êtes mauvais élève," ajoute rapidement Mme Bellamy. "Vous êtes un des meilleurs en fait, mais je peux voir que vous devenez frustré."

Blaine hausse les épaules car c'est vrai, il _est_ frustré. Il aime la clarté et la langue française ne lui apporte pas cela. "Qu'est-ce que je devrais lire?"

"Tout ce qui peut vous intéresser," dit-elle. "Je ne vais pas vous noter. Mais si vous aimez l'histoire, essayez peut-être de lire des écrits de différentes périodes."

"Okay." la remercie Blaine et il lui fit un signe de la main en quittant enfin la salle, pensif. Il a beaucoup de chose à faire, mais il veut s'améliorer.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve le même jour à la bibliothèque de l'université, parcourant un nombre infini de titres français à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Un livre noir sans titre attire son attention et il demande des renseignements dessus à la bibliothécaire.

"C'est un journal du 17ième siècle," dit-elle, ne levant pas les yeux de son ordinateur. "Une copie, bien sûr. Je ne laisserai jamais un étudiant prendre l'original."

C'est bizarre, le livre pèse dans la main de Blaine malgré le fait qu'il soit petit. Il le prend sur un coup de tête, souriant gaiement à la bibliothécaire qui semble quand même réagir à cela, et retourne dans sa chambre universitaire.

La chambre est vide – son colocataire, James, est parti plus tôt pour les vacances donc Blaine a la pièce pour lui pour toute la semaine. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui, mais le voyage New York-Ohio excédait son budget. Il n'avait également pas été très emballé à l'idée d'entendre Cooper se vanter de sa nouvelle publicité (Bam-Pow!).

Blaine baille tout en s'allongeant, il a toute la semaine pour lui et plein d'opportunités de _dormir_ pour une fois. Mais le journal, posé humblement sur son bureau en désordre, attire son regard même si ses yeux veulent se fermer. C'est pratiquement instinctif. Il grogne, murmurant , "Laisse moi tranquille," – ce qui ne fait absolument rien – et s'assoit pour fusiller le livre du regard.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il fait, Blaine se lève pour prendre le livre et l'ouvrir à la première page avant de se ré-installer sur le lit. L'écriture est difficile à déchiffrer – non seulement c'est une copie de l'écriture tortueuse et typique du 17ième siècle, mais elle est également divisée et quelques phrases sont gribouillées ici et là.

"Bonjour, mon ami," lit calmement Blaine, plissant les yeux. _(en français dans le texte)_

_Bonjour, mon ami._

_Si tu as le même esprit que ceux autour de moi, tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je suis capable de lire et écrire. C'est simple, un ami proche de la famille me donne des cours particuliers. Je ne dévoilerai pas son nom pour le protéger, ou le mien d'ailleurs._

_J'espère de tout cœur que toi qui lit ce journal ne connaît pas déjà mon nom, ou que si tu le connais, je suis déjà parti loin, peut-être à Paris._

_J'écris pour documenter ma vie, mais par dessus tout mes frustrations. Être fils de forgeron n'est pas très avantageux, surtout pour moi. Je regarde ceux qui ont une position plus haute que la mienne dans la hiérarchie et me demande, qui a décidé ma vie pour moi ? Je préférais m'habiller des plus élégants des vêtements et converser avec la royauté que d'en apprendre plus sur le commerce de mon père____._

___Ne te méprends pas, je l'aime et le respecte profondément et c'est la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je vaux plus que ce que ce monde m'a donné._

___J'ai besoin de trouver un endroit pour cacher ce livre avant que mon père ne vienne me trouver._

___Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,_

_—____K_

Blaine fixe la signature, curieux comme jamais. Ça semble important de savoir qui c'est, ce qui n'a aucun sens car peu importe qui ce K est, il a vécu il y a un peu près 350 ans. Il n'a aucune importance dans la vie de Blaine outre le fait qu'il soit l'auteur et le sujet d'une sorte de devoir pour l'université.

Donc il l'oublie et force le sommeil et plus tard, il se force à aller boire un verre ou deux avec des amis qui ne sont pas encore partis. Il essaye de ne pas penser au fait que, même en vivant à New York City et en voyant des centaines de personnes dans la rue chaque jour, il n'a toujours pas trouvé son âme sœur. Il n'a même pas eu ne serait-ce qu'un aperçu –

"Le prochain est pour moi," dit un gars avec des cheveux noirs en pointe, s'asseyant à côté de lui au bar. Blaine arque un sourcil et hoche doucement la tête. "A une condition," ajoute l'homme prudemment, et Blaine ne peut refuser l'opportunité de se distraire avec de la musique forte et un autre corps contre le sien.

C'est électrique, mais c'est étrange d'une façon qu'il n'a jamais connu. Comme s'il franchissait une barrière invisible qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois qu'il était sorti. Il accepte l'invitation à l'appartement du gars et se réveille le lendemain, endolori et avec la gueule de bois.

Blaine quitte la pièce silencieusement et retourne dans sa chambre, le voyage du retour complètement flou jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur son lit avec une bouteille d'eau et un grognement étouffé dans l'oreiller.

Levant la tête, il remarque le journal à l'endroit exact où il l'a laissé – sur une chaise, au dessus des livres que James n'a pas pris avec lui. Blaine hésite pendant une longue minute avant de se lever (trop rapidement, sa tête bourdonnant).

Il ne devrait vraiment pas lire ça maintenant, il devrait se reposer. Mais l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux « K », combinée avec le désir de s'immerger dans la langue française fait oublier à Blaine toutes ses priorités, alors qu'il s'installe, le dos à la tête de lit, déterminé à ignorer le martèlement de sa tête.

Sur la deuxième page, K décrit sa maison : simple, mais _très belle_ (en français dans le texte). Sa mère est morte quand il était enfant, donc lui et son père vivaient seuls. Il ne déteste pas travailler à la maréchalerie de son père, mais ce n'est pas son rêve.

Il se sent coincé et « _être coincé c'est comme être dans une cage_ » (en français dans le texte)

_La maison est comme une magnifique cage dorée mais i peine une différence pour moi entre les barres dorées d'une précieuse volière et ceux cruels d'une prison. Parfois, cela m'aide de chanter. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau ou de plus libre qu'une chanson, surtout quand une chanson n'est chantée que pour être chanté ._

_Si quelqu'un dans le village m'entendait, je sais que je serais condamné. Tout le monde sait que les hommes de notre rang de font pas d'art sauf si cela sert au commerce._

___Nous sommes tous tellement coincés dans nos villages, dans nos commerces, que je me demande comment les gens peuvent trouver leur âme sœur. J'ai encore espoir de découvrir la mienne, mais chaque jour l'espoir s'amenuise._

Blaine se mordit la lèvre sous la concentration – il a ouvert son application dictionnaire français-anglais sur son portable et le journal se balance sur ses genoux alors qu'il lit. C'est irréel de savoir que, un jour, quelqu'un a écrit ces mots. C'est encore plus surréaliste de réaliser que quelqu'un se sentait de la façon que Blaine se sentait, ou s'était senti.

Il était sorti de sa cage qu'était l'Ohio, mais il n'était pas prêt de trouver (ou il semblerait) _son âme sœur._

Les prochaines pages étaient plus des brèves notes sur la vie de K que des pensées. Apparemment il y avait quelques hommes de l'âge de K qui prenaient plaisir à lui faire vivre un enfer – mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir trop perturbé, si on en jugeait son ton. Mais Blaine pouvait se tromper.

Il tourne la page et commence à lire silencieusement.

"_Cher ami, j'ai quelque chose à avouer_," murmure-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. (en français dans le texte)

___Cher ami, j'ai quelque chose à avouer,_

___Je ne peux révéler cela à personne, mais je dois le faire pour me tranquilliser l'esprit. Qui que tu sois, j'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas trop durement après ce que je vais te dire._

___Après y avoir bien réfléchi, j'ai découvert que je n'aimais pas les femmes. Elles sont belles et charmantes à leur façon, mais je n'ai de réelle attirance qu'envers les hommes, pour autant que je sache._

___On m'a dit que l'homosexualité est un péché suprême, punissable de mort. C'est au même niveau que la bestialité. Tu comprendras donc pourquoi je refuse d'en parler à voix haute._

___Même sans une librairie royale à ma disposition, je sais très bien qu'il y a eu pleins de chansons et de romans sur l'amour, plus que quiconque ne pourrait lire dans toute une vie. C'est le poison et le remède, c'est l'éphémère et l'éternel. C'est là d'où la musique vient et d'où l'art découle._

___Mais à partir du moment où un homme en aime un autre, c'est le mal incarné._

___Il est difficile d'accepter cette partie de moi, d'autant plus que je suis entouré de cette croyance. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne demande pas souvent si quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être mal dans l'amour?_

___Pardonne moi. Mes pensées divaguent sur ce sujet._

___Plus simplement, je pense que mon âme sœur est un homme comme moi, que ce soit moral ou non._

_—____K_

Blaine respire enfin après avoir fini de lire la page, sans voix (pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un à qui parler dans cette chambre de toute façon, oh combien il aimerait parler à cet homme mort depuis longtemps).

Son mal de crâne s'était assez apaisé pour qu'il puisse bouger de sa chambre, il enfile donc une tenue assez convenable pour aller prendre un café ou un truc du genre. Il pense brièvement à prendre le journal avec lui, mais quelque chose le retient. Ça semble être trop personnel, ce qui n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais Blaine laisse passer et se dirige vers la porte avec ses clés en mains et son sac pleins de devoirs à finir.

Assez bizarrement, il ne pense pas à K quand il bosse sur son devoir de français. Cependant il pense à lui quand il voit deux mains se tenir en dessous de la table du café, et quand il observe un clin d'œil et un rougissement, et encore quand un vieillard embrasse gentiment sa femme sur la joue en s'asseyant. Blaine se demande si K a un jour trouvé _ça_ et il se demande s'il le trouvera lui même. Pas juste un autre corps, mais un cœur, un esprit et une âme.

"Oh mon dieu!"

Blaine sursaute à cette voix soudaine car en plein dans ses pensées et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui.

"Tu n'as pas chanté au Callbacks la semaine dernière?" La personne qui a parlé est une jeune femme avec une forte voix et de longs cheveux bruns. Blaine hoche la tête, légèrement terrifié car, est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire d'être aussi bruyant dans un café? "Je le savais."

Elle s'assoit en face de lui et Blaine cligne des yeux, déplaçant ses affaires pour faire de la place à cette étrangère "Euh, salut?"

"Oh, désolée, j'aurais dû me présenter," dit-elle. "Je m'appelle Rachel Berry et je suis étudiante à la NYADA."

"La NYADA?" Blaine est impressionné, il avait pensé à postuler là bas, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup de soutien. Il remarque les initiales FH en petites lettres sur l'intérieur de son poignet droit – donc elle l'a trouvé.

"Mhm. Et toi ? J'aurais juré que tu étais aussi à la NYADA, puisque tu chantes au Callbacks et tout."

"Non, non, c'est NYU pour moi," murmure Blaine. "Blaine Anderson." Instinctivement il tend sa main et Rachel arque un sourcil en la serrant.

"Ooh, et gentleman en plus de ça. Il va être_ tellement_ jaloux."

"Qui?"

"Oh, mon meilleur ami et colocataire," dit-elle d'un air dédaigneux. "Il était censé venir avec moi au Callbacks la semaine dernière et il me croit toujours pas quand je lui dis qu'il a raté un des artistes les plus talentueux que j'ai jamais vu. Je parle de toi," ajoute-t-elle quand Blaine fronce les sourcils, confus.

"Merci," est tout ce qu'il pense à dire.

"Tu devrais être reconnaissant, c'est un sacré compliment venant de moi," dit-elle, hochant la tête. "Tu devrais venir voir un cours ou deux à la NYADA et penser à postuler ! Il y a un cours de comédie que K—" Rachel s'arrête tout d'un coup en prenant son téléphone. "Désolée," articule-t-elle silencieusement, mettant le portable à son oreille.

"C'est pas grave," lui assure Blaine, et il se concentre sur la feuille en face de lui. En ce moment, tout ce français lui est plus étranger que jamais. Allez comprendre.

"Non, je suis pas avec Brody—" commence Rachel et elle soupire. "Finn et moi on n'est pas ensemble pour l'instant donc j'ai parfaitement le droit d'aller voir ailleurs. Ça veut pas dire que je le laisse tomber, tu le sais ça. Oui, je _sais_ que c'est ton demi-frère. Je sais que tu veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Je le veux aussi. Okay, je dois y aller, je parle à quelqu'un. Je te revois à la maison. Mhmh. Non, je t'achète pas un autre cheesecake. Bye."

"Le colocataire?" demande Blaine, curieux et Rachel hoche la tête.

"C'est presque mon frère, mais ce serait assez bizarre vu que son demi-frère c'est mon ex et..bon." Elle regarde rapidement son poignet et Blaine réalise qui FH devait être.

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?"

"Oh, depuis le lycée. On est devenu amis qu'en première parce qu'on a tendance à être un peu des divas. Mais on a grandi depuis. Maintenant on vit notre rêve ensemble."

Blaine sourit car Rachel a l'air si enjouée à ce moment qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureux pour elle et son ami, qui qu'il soit. C'est évident qu'ils ont une forte amitié, si ce n'est plus.

"Tu fais quoi de tes vacances?" lui demande Rachel et il hausse les épaules.

"Mes devoirs," dit-il, faisant la grimace. "Peut-être que j'irais chanter dans un bar ou deux."

"Tu devrais revenir au Callbacks lundi soir."

"C'est une demande ou un ordre?" demande Blaine, levant le sourcil et Rachel sourit.

"Oh, Blaine. Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, mais je pense que je pourrais amener Mr Sceptique avec moi. Je dois lui prouver quelque chose."

"Dans ce cas, je ferais mon possible pour y être."

Ils parlent pendant quelques minutes avant que Rachel ne regarde l'heure et réalise qu'elle doit partir.

"Kurt va me tuer si je fais pas les courses à temps pour qu'il fasse à manger," dit-elle rapidement, prenant son sac. Blaine, pour une quelconque raison, ne peut plus respirer correctement pendant une micro seconde. "A plus tard!"

ll lui fait un signe de la main alors qu'elle part, toujours choqué de sa réaction à...quelque chose. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Les gens ne perdent pas leur souffle d'un seul coup comme ça. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète pour rien.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour rien," se dit-il fermement en se levant, rangeant ses feuilles et ses cahiers dans son sac. Et il le croit.

Il ne reste que quelques pages dans le journal, journal dont il se souvient une fois rentré chez lui alors qu'il n'a aucune intention de sortir en ce samedi soir (encore une fois) mais il doit encore faire à manger. Et ranger sa chambre. Et préparer des entretiens. Et peut-être qu'il veut se culpabiliser pour ne pas lire le journal mais ce n'est vraiment pas _si _important que ça. C'est ce qu'il se dit toutes les cinq minutes quand il commence à vouloir le relire.

Blaine réussit à ne rien lire jusqu'à dimanche matin, matinée où il prend d'habitude son petit déjeuner au restaurant du coin mais c'est fermé aujourd'hui. Donc il n'a aucune raison de ne pas prendre ce petit livre noir de son bureau et de le lire.

Il lit le premier mot et c'est comme s'il était chez lui.

___Mon ami, tu ne me croiras jamais._

___J'ai, malheureux inculte que je suis, commencé à peindre. Je ne suis pas un véritable artiste et la musique est toujours ma plus grande passion, mais j'ai décidé de laisser mon travail dans ce livre de façon à ce que ce soit vu._

___Il y a cette artiste errante dans le village qui a été très généreuse envers moi. C'est mon professeur, pour ainsi dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. J'espère qu'elle vendra assez de ses travaux ici pour rester et m'apprendre tout ce qu'elle sait._

___Peut-être pourrais-je laisser un autoportrait dans ces pages pour que toi, mon ami et confident, puisse mettre un visage sur des mots._

___Je m'excuse de la brièveté de ce passage, mais j'ai un cours de pinceau auquel je ne dois pas être en retard._

_—____K_

Blaine sourit – bien sûr, c'était peut-être il y a des siècles, mais il était quand même content que K ait finalement trouvé quelque chose de bien. Il avait essayé de peindre une fois, mais cela avait été un désastre complet. Mais un désastre heureux; à moins que quelqu'un cherche à faire une œuvre d'art, tout le monde peut apprécier de faire de la peinture sur un tableau.

Ou sur une autre personne, comme on veut. C'est encore plus marrant.

Blaine tourne la page – il réalise que c'est l'avant dernière, et son humeur s'assombrit. Il s'est définitivement amélioré en français puisqu'il n'a plus besoin de son téléphone pour lire chaque ligne, mais il pleure déjà l'absence de K dans son esprit.

_Cher ami____,_

___Je suis désespéré d'une façon que je n'avais jamais connu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un homme dans le village agit d'une façon étrange à mon égard. Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'il a en tête, mais je ne préfère pas essayer. La manière qu'il a de me regarder...je me sens sale. Je ne suis pas à l'aise quant à l'idée de rester seul dans le village désormais. Père comprend, mais il ne peut rien faire à part rester avec moi._

___Étant observé de si près, j'ai peur que ces pages soient bientôt découvertes, par Père ou par quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'ai une autre pensée à écrire avant de les cacher à tout jamais._

___A mon âme sœur, mon amour,_

___Je suis presque sûr que je ne connaîtrais jamais ni ton visage ni ton nom, mais mon cœur pleure déjà ton absence. Cependant, je refuse de penser que je ne peux pas être heureux sans toi. Je quitte ce village dès que possible pour trouver mon bonheur. C'est pour le mieux si cela me mène à toi._

___Je doute que tu puisses un jour lire ses mots, mais je les écris dans l'espoir que tu saches que je n'abandonne pas l'idée d'un toi, de la seule personne destinée à compléter mon cœur._

___Il paraît que certains liens entre âmes sœurs sont plus forts que d'autre. Je crois que si on l'autorise, notre lien est le plus fort de tous. Peut-être qu'il peut même transcender le temps._

___Jusqu'au jour où nous nous rencontrerons, je te laisse, mon ami, mon âme sœur, un grossier autoportrait, et je te souhaite le meilleur pour l'éternité._

_—____K_

Il ne pleure pas, mais une larme coule alors que Blaine prend une profonde inspiration. Le passage est passionnant. Émouvant. Le fait que ce soit réel (ou que ça l'ait été à un certain point) lui donne cet effet. Une personne avec ses défauts, ses inquiétudes, ses rêves et ses blessures a écrit ses pages envers et contre tout, et Blaine est touché par ça.

Il tourne la page et regarde le portrait, mal copié mais toujours discernable, de K. Peint par lui même, se souvient-il, et c'est magnifique. Blaine n'a jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant d'élégance et de maintien de toute sa vie.

C'est alors que la peau de sa paume gauche le brûle, une brûlure tranchante et douloureuse.

"Non," dit-il doucement, car il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui fait qu'une partie de lui brûle.

Son âme sœur ne pouvait pas avoir existé au 17ième siècle, non ? C'était une blague cruelle; les larmes coulent finalement parce que ce foutu univers a décidé de l'apparier à un homme qui est mort depuis plus de 300 ans.

Au moins si son âme sœur vivait en Inde ou un truc du genre, il aurait une petite chance. Mais maintenant?

Mon dieu, il a besoin d'un verre. Il a besoin de _beaucoup_ de verres.

—|—

Des heures plus tard, il est trop saoul pour remarquer les lettres KH sur sa paume.

—|—

Le lundi matin se passe exactement comme le samedi matin, en cinquante fois pire.

"Mec tu ressembles à rien," dit John-de-la-chambre-d'à-côté alors qu'ils traversent le hall, et Blaine résiste à l'envie de lui faire un doigt. Gueule de bois ou non, le cœur brisé ou non, c'est toujours un gentleman. Ou du moins il essaie d'en être un.

Blaine pense qu'il va vomir s'il prend le taxi ou tout autre véhicule, alors il marche jusqu'au café le plus proche pour prendre un café. Sur le chemin il passe devant le Callbacks et se souvient de la proposition de Rachel. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir accepter, car il préfère se complaire dans sa misère pendant encore un jour ou deux avant de se forcer à conquérir le monde sans espoir de trouver son âme sœur.

Il y a quelques jours, si on lui avait demandé, Blaine aurait dit que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça de ne jamais rencontré son âme sœur. Mais c'était quand il pensait encore avoir une chance, qu'il cherche ou pas. Maintenant les choses étaient différentes parce qu'il ne peut pas changer le fait qu'il ne pourra pas ne serait-ce que voir celui qui lui est promis.

Il se sent plus seul que jamais, mais ce genre de solitude est trop dure à supporter.

Un café et une balade lui vide la tête d'une certaine façon. De retour dans sa chambre, Blaine pense. Il ne le veut pas, mais il ouvre le journal et va à la dernière page , celle avec le portrait. Il y a une écriture au bas qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, assez dure à déchiffrer à cause de l'impression.

"_Un jour, mon amour_." (en français dans le texte)

Ça le frappe alors que K – ou KH plutôt – n'aimerait certainement pas sa réaction. Comme écrit précédemment, l'homme était aussi sûr qu'il n'allait jamais trouver son âme sœur. Et comme le prouvait les lettres sur sa main, KH ne l'avait pas trouvé. Et pourtant, autant que Blaine sache, il n'avait pas arrêté de vivre sa vie.

Blaine se retrouve à espérer que KH a bien quitté son village et a trouvé son bonheur. Et il décide qu'il doit chercher son propre bonheur aussi, parce que même s'ils ne peuvent pas se rencontrer, ils ont toujours ça en commun.

Son bonheur, il en conclut, commence avec une performance au Callbacks ce soir.

—|—

Sa performance est un succès et peut-être encore plus que la première fois. Blaine a déjà repéré Rachel Berry – apparemment sans son colocataire – mais ça ne l'embête pas plus que ça. Il est sur scène et chante à plein poumons et son bonheur est juste là, avec un piano, un micro et une salle pleins de gens qui veulent entendre sa voix.

"Alors t'en as pensé quoi?" demanda-t-il à Rachel une fois fini, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"C'était incroyable," dit-elle. "Et je pense qu'on doit faire un duo immédiatement."

"Où est ton ami?" Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne dit pas son nom – ça le bloque pour une raison.

"Il est en retard," répond-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. "Mais il devrait être là maintenant."

"Il est là," dit une nouvelle voix derrière Blaine, fatiguée et distincte. "T'as pas besoin de contrôler chacun de mes faits et gestes, Rach."

"Ben—"

Blaine n'entend pas le reste de la phrase de Rachel car il se retourne et le voit, Kurt. KH. C'est forcément lui car sa paume le brûle à nouveau (pas aussi fortement que la première fois) et Kurt le fixe avec les lèvres entrouvertes et les doigts de sa main droite se plient involontairement.

"Kurt," Blaine respire finalement, et le nom est comme de la soie.

"Tu es—" Kurt s'arrête, secoue la tête et lève sa paume droite. "Ce ne sont pas tes initiales ça, si?" demande-t-il presque désespérément. Blaine lit BA et il hocha la tête.

"Blaine Anderson," dit-il. Rachel a arrêté de parler et ses mains couvrent sa bouche mais aucun des deux ne lui prête attention. "Je pensais—"

"Je ne—" dit Kurt en même temps et ils rient tous les deux nerveusement. "Hm, c'est sympa d'enfin te rencontrer Blaine."

Il se mord la lèvre et il ressemble exactement au portrait de K – ce qui n'a pas de sens, mais Blaine a arrêté depuis longtemps de chercher du sens aux choses. "Toi aussi."

"Oh mon dieu," dit Rachel et ils se tournent vers elle. "Kurt, je t'avais dit que t'aurais dû venir la première fois!"

"Comment j'étais censé savoir que, je cite "le mec trop sexy au piano" était mon âme sœur?" Blaine sourit; entendre quelqu'un – son quelqu'un, son Kurt – dire à voix haute que ce sont des âmes sœur lui envoie une sensation chaude et plaisante dans l'estomac. Et il est peut-être juste un petit peu flatté par le "mec trop sexy au piano", aussi étrange que soit ce nom. Mais il commence déjà à se faire une idée de Rachel Berry, et pour l'instant tout correspond.

"Mon âme sœur," ne peut-il s'empêcher de répéter et Kurt lève les yeux vers lui avec un sourire.

"Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est bizarre pour moi," dit Kurt, mais il a l'air joyeux. Blaine pense qu'il ne peut y avoir rien de plus bizarre que ce qu'il a traversé ces derniers jours, mais il ne dit rien. "Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que les gens font d'habitude quand ils rencontrent leur âme sœur?"

"Eh bien Finn et moi – "

"Je sais, je sais, vous vous êtes emballés dans l'auditorium et vous vous êtes engueulés et vous ne vous êtes pas mis ensemble avant quelques mois. Puis vous vous êtes séparés, remis ensemble, re séparés – "

"Et donc?"

"Et donc je veux savoir ce que des personnes _normales_ font quand ils rencontrent leur âme sœur?"

Cela lui valu un coup dans l'épaule de la part de Rachel, qui pouffa et partit vers un groupe d'autres étudiants de la NYADA. "Tu vas apprendre à l'apprécier," dit-il à Blaine.

"Je crois que c'est déjà le cas."

Kurt renifle. "Dans ce cas là tu es une personne exceptionnellement aimante."

"Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir n'est-ce pas?" Kurt le regarde prudemment, ses yeux bleus brillant avec quelque chose que Blaine ne peut décrire. Il a hâte d'en apprendre plus sur Kurt, de ses habitudes à toutes ses petites bizarreries.

"Blaine Anderson, voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ce soir?"

"Ce soir?" demande-t-il, riant. Kurt lève un sourcil.

"Il n'est pas trop tard," fredonne-t-il, enlaçant son bras à celui de Blaine et les menant vers la porte de sortie. "Tu devrais savoir aussi bien que moi qu'il y a toujours quelque chose à faire à New York City, peu importe l'heure qu'il est."

"Je pense pas que je veux prendre part à des trucs qui arrivent à 3heures du matin..." dit Blaine, taquin, et conscient du fait qu'il n'est que 22h.

"J'arrive pas à croire que l'univers m'ait mis avec toi parmi tant d'autre," dit Kurt, mais il souriait. "Mais je suis content qu'il l'ait fait."

"Moi aussi."

"Alors, où on va?"

___Vers les étoiles_, pense Blaine. "Surprend moi," dit-il.

—|—

Quelques semaines plus tard, Blaine se retrouve dans l'appartement de Kurt et Rachel. Il a prévu de déménager dès que le semestre se termine – il pourrait presque déjà vivre aussi, comme le dit souvent Kurt, mais Blaine sait qu'il aimerait qu'il soit là plus souvent, et il ne peut lui même attendre que ce jour vienne.

Il est dans la chambre de Kurt quand il le remarque : un bout de papier froissé qui sort du tiroir du haut de la table de nuit de Kurt. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. On aurait dit qu'il avait été mis là précipitamment, probablement avant qu'il n'arrive.

Kurt et Rachel sont dans la cuisine à se disputer bruyamment pour le dîner, comme d'habitude (Blaine pense que Rachel devrait s'éloigner de tout appareil de cuisine pour éviter les risques d'incendies). Donc il est tout seul, en quelque sorte, et c'est probablement une violation de vie privée mais il ne peut résister à l'envie de tirer sur le bout de papier pour voir la fin de qui semble être une lettre.

Une lettre écrite en italien et datée de 1675 si on se base sur le cachet au coin gauche.

Il ne lit pas la fin du passage qu'il peut voir, mais ses yeux s'attardent sur les deux dernières lignes.

"Lo aspetterò per sempre, il mio amore," lit-il, ayant quelques notions de prononciations italiennes mais aucune idée de la signification. Il sort son téléphone et trouve un bon traducteur. Ce qu'il trouve lui coupe la respiration.

_J____e t'attendrai pour toujours mon amour – B_

Alors il...c'est complètement dingue, mais rien d'autre n'a de sens (qu'est-ce qui a du sens maintenant?)

Blaine range la lettre dans le tiroir et se dirige vers la cuisine, surprenant Kurt par derrière en l'enlaçant, les bras sur sa taille.

"Hey," dit Kurt doucement, posant ses mains sur celles de Blaine sur son ventre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je te cherchais depuis toujours," murmure Blaine contre son épaule. Et il sait que d'une certaine façon, il n'y a rien d'autre que la vérité dans ce qu'il dit. Il pense entendre Rachel dire tendrement "les garçons" en s'éloignant, mais il n'y pense pas. Tout ce à quoi il pense est Kurt; son âme sœur, son amant, son plus grand bonheur. Un amour qui transcende le temps.

Kurt soupira, tournant sa tête pour embrasser la tempe de Blaine. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi.. J_e t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours_." (en français dans le texte)

* * *

_A la prochaine!_


End file.
